Louis (Gra wideo)
Louis '''(nazywany również Lou) jest jednym z najważniejszych postaci czwartego sezonu gry The Walking Dead od Skybound Entertainment. Jest najlepszym przyjacielem Marlona oraz łowcą w "Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth". Jeśli gracz tak zadecyduje, może być chłopakiem Clementine. Przed apokalipsą Louis pochodzi z bogatej rodziny, gdzie miał zapewnione wszystko za skinieniem palca. Jedyną rzeczą, której jego ojciec nie chciał mu zapewnić, były lekcje śpiewu. Powtarzał mu "Jesteś albo bogaty, albo szczęśliwy. Nigdy obydwa". W zemście chłopak włamywał się na konto bankowe ojca i wydawał jego pieniądze przez ponad rok tak, by wyglądało jakby zdradzał swoją żonę. Louis wysłał wszystkie rachunki do swojej mamy i doprowadził do rozwodu rodziców - dopiero po wszystkim powiedział im prawdę. Tydzień później znalazł się w szkole dla trudnej młodzieży, która jest głównym miejscem akcji The Walking Dead - The Final Season. Tam bardzo zaprzyjaźnił się z Marlonem. Przed rozwodem jego rodzice planowali wybudować dom. Louis bezustannie namawiał ojca na świetlika dachowego. W trakcie apokalipsy "Done Running" Louisa poznajemy w sali muzycznej w Szkole Ericson, gdzie gra dla AJ'a na pianinie. Chłopak przedstawia się Clementine i mówi jej, że Marlon zostawił plecak dziewczyny gdzieś w pomieszczeniu. Nie podoba mu się, gdy Clementine podaje Alvinowi Juniorowi rewolwer, twierdząc że broń jest większa od niego. Po krótkiej rozmowie zaczyna grać i śpiewać "Oh My Darling Clementine". Od wyboru opcji dialogowej zależy, czy dokończy piosenkę. Do sali wchodzi Marlon, pytając przyjaciela czy nie widział nigdzie Rosie, a następnie prosi Clementine i Louisa o pomoc w walce ze szwendaczami, które zbliżyły się do muru szkoły. Gdy tylko bohaterowie opuszczają budynek, Louis próbuje interweniować w małą sprzeczkę między Clementine a Violet. Przed wyjściem z terenu szkoły bohater pokazuje swoją broń na żywe trupy - nogę od krzesła z wbitymi gwoździami, którą nazwał Chairles. Później prezentuje kilka pułapek, które gracz może wykorzystać do zabicia szwendaczy. Po oczyszczeniu terenu komplementuje Clementine, wystawiając jej ocenę A+. Jeśli gracz wybrał polowanie na zające wraz z Louisem i Aasimem to nasi bohaterowie spotkają na swojej drodze szwendacza, który wpadł w jedną z ich pułapek i wisi na drzewie do góry nogami. Louis postanawia potraktować trupa jak piniatę, a w tym czasie Aasim idzie na łowy. Od gracza zależy do kogo dołączy Clementine. Gdy Marlon oskarża Clementine o zamordowanie Brody, dziewczyna może zwrócić się o pomoc do Louisa lub Violet. Louis będzie stał po stronie przyjaciela, dopóki go nie przekonamy, wybierając odpowiednie opcje dialogowe. Wtedy obroni Clementine, każąc Marlonowi wyrzucić broń i mówiąc że w ten sposób sprawy załatwiają dorośli, ale nie oni. Jest przerażony, gdy AJ strzela Marlonowi w głowę. "Suffer The Children" Louis jest na początku bardzo zły na AJ'a za zabicie jego najlepszego przyjaciela, a co za tym idzie - obwinia również Clementine. Nie chce słuchać co Alvin Jr. ma do powiedzenia o zabiciu Marlona i opuszcza miejsce akcji. W trakcie głosowania, które ma zadecydować czy Clem i jej wychowanek mają zostać w szkole, prawdopodobnie głosuje za ich wyrzuceniem. Chce, aby AJ oddał mu broń, z której zastrzelił jego przyjaciela (jeśli zdecydujemy się mu ją dać, to i tak nam ją odda). Złości Clem twierdząc, że życie poza murami wśród szwendaczy nie jest takie złe. Gdy para głównych bohaterów zostaje obezwładniona przez Lilly i Abel'a, wraca się razem z Violet by im pomóc. Jeśli krzykniemy, by strzelali - Louis zostaje zraniony w lewą rękę. Jeśli każemy im uciekać, wszystko będzie z nim dobrze. Gdy James odprowadza Clementine pod szkołę, Louis pomaga jej wnieść zranionego AJ'a do środka. Louis żałuję swoich czynów i osobiście przeprasza AJ'a. Wieczorem idzie do pokoju głównej dwójki bohaterów, by dać młodszemu nowe ubrania. Nadal nie jest pewny czy chce, aby po walce z najeźdźcami Clem z podopiecznym zostali w szkole. Zależnie od wyboru gracza, Louis może powiedzieć na koniec kilka kwestii: przyznać, że cała wina nie leży tylko na AJ'u i Clem/oznajmić Clem, ze za nią tęsknił/wyjawić, że łatwo nie zapomni o zaistniałej sytuacji. Po upływie dwóch tygodni Louis przeprasza Clementine, a ta, zależnie od wyboru gracza może przyjąć przeprosiny lub nie. Jeśli tak - Lou razem z nią ćwiczy strzelanie z łuku, jeśli nie - oddaje jej łuk i odchodzi. Po chwili jest czas na grę w karty, podczas której niezależnie od kwestii, jakie wypowiemy w jego stronę wcześniej, chłopak będzie dobrze się bawił i podrywał Clem. Pyta ją nawet o to, czy może się w kimś podkochuje. Nie podoba mu się, gdy dziewczyna podczas gry "ożeń się-przeleć-zabij" wyznaje, że ożeniłaby się z James'em. Cały czas przyjacielsko naśmiewa się z Aasima, który jest zauroczony w Ruby. Po zakończonej grze, zależnie od wyboru gracza, Clementine może pójść z Louisem do pokoju muzycznego, by pomóc mu z pewnym projektem związanym z pianinem (inna opcja to pomoc Violet). Jak się okazuje - daje Clementine zabawne polecenia, które niby mają mu pomóc w nastrojeniu pianina. Lou gra po raz pierwszy piosenkę skomponowaną przez niego i stwierdza, ze powinni oznaczyć te wydarzenie na pianinie. Zależnie od wyboru gracza, Clem może zostawić napis "C + L", albo obrysować serduszko naokoło. Louis w dyskretny i delikatny sposób wyznaje swoje uczucia do Clementine, mówiąc: "Wszyscy słyszą żarty, pianino... A po tym przestają słuchać. Ty tak nie zrobiłaś". Zależnie od wyboru gracza, Clem może powiedzieć Louisowi, że jest dobrym przyjacielem, lub również wyznać mu swoje uczucia. Możliwe jest doprowadzenie do pocałunku. Jeśli Louis zostanie chłopakiem Clem, to nazwie swoją nową piosenkę jej imieniem. Jeśli nie, tytuł piosenki będzie brzmiał "Super Fun Times Friend Song". Gdy najeźdźcy są już przy bramie, zależnie od tego czy Clem poszła z Louisem czy z Violet, chłopak może wyznać jej że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co oznacza literka "D" na jej czapce. Prosi ją aby nie wyjawiała mu tej "tajemnicy" i oznajmia, że będzie udawał, iż znaczy to "Don't Die" (tłum.: "Nie zgiń"). Prosi ją, by słuchała się swojej czapki. Jeśli po grze w karty pójdziemy z Violet, to w trakcie walki Louis obroni Clem przed Lilly (jeśli pójdziemy z Louisem, do osobą która nas ratuje jest Vi). Na sam koniec walki jest wybór kogo chcemy uratować - Louisa czy Violet. Wybór ten bardzo wpływa na rozgrywkę w epizodzie 3 "Broken Toys". Naprawdę wielka część fanów po przejściu trzeciego epizodu uważa, że ratunek Lou to o wiele lepsza opcja. "Broken Toys" '''Jeśli uratujemy Louisa zamiast Violet: Podczas bójki, do której dochodzi między Willy'm i Tenn'em pojawia się Lou. Oznajmi Clem, że Abel, jeden z najlepszych żołnierzy Delty, jest już związany w piwnicy i AJ go pilnuje. Dodaje, że chciał go skrzywdzić by zaczął mówić, ale nie był w stanie. Stwierdza, że on zajmie się skłóconymi dzieciakami i poprosi Clementine, by sama spróbowała wyciągnąć coś od Abel'a. Jeśli gracz w poprzednim epizodzie zadecydował, by wyznać mu swoje uczucia, to złapie dziewczynę za rękę i się do niej uśmiechnie. Po dowiedzeniu się, gdzie znajduje się Delta, idzie razem ze wszystkimi (Ruby i Tenn zostają w szkole) znaleźć łódź będącą bazą organizacji. Przerywa kłótnię AJ'a i Willy'ego oznajmiając, że są na miejscu. Rozdzielają się, by lepiej przeskanować teren. Gdy Clementine podejdzie do niego, powie, że z jego punktu widzenia jedynym wejściem do środka są frontowe drzwi, do których prowadzi molo (na którym znajduje się mnóstwo pudeł, za którymi można się chować). Razem zauważają Violet, która jest prowadzona do jakiegoś pomieszczenia przez członka Delty. Spekulują na temat ilości patrolujących żołnierzy. Wypatrują miejsca, w którym są uwięzieni ich przyjaciele. Po zrobieniu wstępnego planu działania grupa postanawia się oddalać. Po kilkunastu krokach zauważają rudą dziewczynę, która rąbie drewno. Gdy Clem zakrada się za jej plecami i przystawia nóż do jej gardła w celu wyciągnięcia od niej informacji, Louis wychodzi z ukrycia i karze jej przestać. Oznajmia, że ta dziewczyna to Minerva - siostra Tenna - po czym ją przytula. Gdy Minnie obwinia Clem za wszystko co się stało (między innymi śmierć Marlona i przejęcie stanowiska lidera), Lou staje po stronie Clementine, mówiąc, że Marlon był tym złym. Pyta Minervę gdzie jest Sophie i jest zrozpaczony, dowiadując się, że dziewczyna zginęła bohatersko poświęcając się dla Delty. Wszyscy chowają się, gdy niespodziewanie pojawia się Lilly, pospieszając siostrę Tenn'a. Ta nic nie mówi o przyjaciołach, którzy kryją się za drzewami. Łapie za siekierę i odchodzi. Grupa wychodzi z ukrycia i ponownie rozdziela się - Clem i AJ idą szukać James'a, który może im pomóc, a Louis z Willy'm wracają do szkoły. Po powrocie dwójki głównych bohaterów i ich rozmowie na temat "co się stanie, gdy Clem będzie ugryziona", gdy AJ wychodzi/wybiega z pokoju, wchodzi do niego Lou. Pyta się dziewczyny, dlaczego uratowała go zamiast Violet. Po odpowiedzi chłopak wyraża swój stosunek do Vi, gdzie przyznaje, że mimo nie zawsze się dogadują, to są świetnymi przyjaciółmi. * Jeśli Lou nie jest chłopakiem Clem: Po rozmowie o Violet do pokoju wraca AJ z wielką piłką plażową. * Jeśli Lou jest chłopakiem Clem: Louis oznajmia, iż to nie był jedyny powód dla którego ją odwiedził. Stawia świeczkę na środku pokoju i mówi, że impreza, którą organizuje Ruby, dała mu trochę do myślenia. W razie, gdyby zginęli podczas misji ratowniczej przyjaciół i nie mieliby okazji pójść na randkę - zorganizował jedną teraz. Clem, zależnie od wyboru gracza, może się na to zgodzić lub nie. Jeśli nie - smutny chłopak gasi świecę i wstaje. Jeśli tak - Clementine siada obok niego i pyta się, co wie o randkach. Zadowolony z siebie Louis odpowiada, że na szczęście znalazł w pokoju dyrektora magazyny, które miały wiele do powiedzenia na ten temat. Zapytany o przykład, mówi, że wiele można powiedzieć o osobie w zależności cechy jakiej szuka u partnera. Zawstydzony, udając pewnego siebie, pyta dziewczynę co u niej jest tą cechą. Są cztery opcje odpowiedzi: dobre poczucie humoru, świetny wygląd, mięśnie, lub mądrość. Niezależnie od tego, co gracz wybierze, Lou będzie zadowolony. Na koniec, jeśli nie zepsuje się to nie odpowiadaniem na pytania, chłopak wznosi toast małym precelkiem, mówiąc "Za naszą ostatnia noc będąc żywym". Clementine, zależnie od wyboru gracza, może powtórzyć te słowa, albo powiedzieć coś innego. Po tym randka się kończy - AJ wbiega do pokoju z wielką piłka plażową. Przed imprezą, wszyscy oprócz Willy'ego spotykają się w pokoju muzycznym, by pomóc zorganizować Ruby przyjęcie. W tym czasie Louis tłumaczy AJ'owi do czego służy gramofon. Jeśli podczas wybierania muzyki gracz wybierze muzykę klasyczną, Lou się bardzo ucieszy i nazwie Clementine "A women after my own heart" co oznacza, że ma takie same zainteresowania co on. Po rozpoczęciu imprezy Louis ogląda tańczącego AJ'a, następnie siada przy swoim pianinie. Gdy Ruby przyniesie zgłoszenia, które wyjaśniają dlaczego oni wszyscy znaleźli się w szkole dla trudnej młodzieży, Lou dołącza do reszty i siada z nimi w kółku. Razem z innymi wspomina wszystkich kolegów ze szkoły, którzy zginęli. Gdy rudowłosa znajduje papiery dotyczące Violet, Louis proponuje by zamiast tego usłyszeć jego historię. Zależnie od woli gracza, może się to stać lub nie. Po opowieści próbuje przekonać Willy'ego by nie mówił, za co tu trafił, ponieważ nikt nie chce tego wiedzieć. Gdy Tenn wspomina o piosence "Don't be afraid", która była autorstwa jego siostry Minervy, Lou siada za pianinem i gra tę melodię. Jeśli Louis jest chłopakiem Clem, to zostaje wspomniany przez Lee podczas flashbacku w pociągu: "Chłopak, dla którego jesteś całym światem". Przed wtargnięciem do Delty w celu uratowania przyjaciół, wszyscy spotykają się w jednym miejscu. Gdy przychodzi James, Louis żartuje na temat jego maski: "Funkcjonalna i modna. Wezmę dwie!". Po rozmowie Clem z dawnym członkiem grupy "Szeptaczy", ''chłopak prosi dziewczynę na bok i wyznaje, że się o nią martwi. Boi się, że nie będzie w stanie jej uratować, gdy będzie taka potrzeba. Prosi ją by walnęła go w twarz, by się ogarnął. Jeśli jest jej chłopakiem - Clem może go uderzyć lub pocałować (po pocałunku Louis stwierdzi, że nie wie, czy jest bardziej skupiony czy mniej). Jeśli nie jest - zamiast opcji pocałowania jest przytulenie. Przed rozpoczęciem planu wszyscy obmazują się krwią szwendaczy, by bezpiecznie przejść w ich tłumie. Clementine pomaga w tym Louisowi, a ten komentuje, że jest mu winna nowe ubrania. Cały czas po wejściu na teren Delty, Louis trzyma się z Clem i AJ'em. Razem wkładają do bojlera bombę skonstruowaną przez Willy'ego i idą szukać przyjaciół. Cel, w których są zamknięci pilnuje Minerva, która okazuje się zdrajczynią. Chłopak trafia z podopiecznym Clementine do jednej celi. Gdy dziewczyna się obudzi i zapyta się go przez drzwi jak się czuje, ironicznie odpowie że świetnie, mimo tykającej bomby która wybuchnie lada moment. Jest oburzony postawą Violet, która nie chce pomóc im się wydostać. Gdy Lilly orientuje się, że Clementine już się obudziła, wchodzi do niej do celi. Lou razem z innymi obserwuje ich rozmowę. Gdy Minnie wyznaje, że zabiła swoją siostrę, chłopak dostaje szału. Nie uspokaja się nawet, gdy Clem go upomni, a jedynie doda, że woli umrzeć niż zostać żołnierzem Delty. Lilly karze Dorian (jednej z głównych żołnierzy) obciąć mu palec. Jeśli Clementine postanowi kazać AJ'owi ją zatrzymać, Louis zatrzyma swój palec. Jeśli nie, to go straci, ale po chwili będzie się zachowywał normalnie. Gdy AJ i Lilly opuszczają miejsce akcji, Lou wyzywa Minervę. W tym czasie Clem wydostaje się z celi i zaczyna z nią walczyć. Chłopak łapie za kuszę i celuje w Minnie, ale niespodziewanie wraca Dorian. Louis przypadkiem pociąga za spust i ją zabija po czym wielokrotnie przeprasza, mówiąc, że nie chciał tego zrobić. Clementine pokonuje siostrę Tenna i rusza za AJ'em by go uratować. Louis chce pomóc, ale dziewczyna się nie zgadza. Od tamtego czasu nie widzimy chłopaka - nie wiadomo co się z nim stało - jest uznany jako MIA, czyli zagubiony w akcji (missing in action). '''Jeśli ratujemy Violet zamiast Louisa:' Chłopaka po raz pierwszy widzimy w celi, w której zostaje zamknięta Clem po zdradzie Minervy. Louis jest przestraszony i ma obcięty język - jest to kara za gadanie za dużo. Po wydostaniu się Clementine z celi i pokonaniu Minnie, Aasim pomaga Lou się wydostać na ląd. Po wybuchu bomby nie wiadomo co się z nim dzieje - jest uznany jako MIA, czyli zagubiony w akcji (missing in action). "Take us back" Jeśli w "Suffer the children" uratujemy Louisa zamiast Violet: Gdy Clem wstaje z ziemii po ponownym wybuchu statku Delty, Louis ratuje ją przez szwendaczem. Następnie pomagają wyjść na ląd oślepłej przez wybuch Violet. Wszyscy chowają się za pudłami, by nie zostać zauważonym przez resztę członków Delty. Gdy Clementine karze im kierować się w stronę koni (gdzie jest Ruby i Willy), Louis: * Jeśli jest chłopakiem Clementine: Powie dziewczynie by na siebie uważała i ją pocałuje (jeśli w pierwszym epizodzie pójdziemy na łowy z Lou i Aasimem zamiast na ryby z Violet i Brody oraz wybierzemy dialog o ninja, Louis i Clem odniosą się do tego). Po tym Lou pobiegnie do reszty grupy stojącej przy koniach. * Jeśli nie jest chłopakiem Clementine: Powie dziewczynie by na siebie uważała i pobiegnie do reszty grupy stojącej przy koniach. Po wyrzuceniu granatu przez Minervę konie się płoszą, przez co Louis zostaje rozdzielony od Clementine. Spotykają się po pewnym czasie, gdy Clem wychodzi z jaskini. Lou wyznaje że nigdy nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby został w szkole zamiast iść szukać głównej bohaterki i AJ'a. Jeśli są parą, chłopak złapie swoją dziewczynę za ręce. Lou mówi, iż powinni iść w stronę mostu by wrócić do domu. Podczas drogi powrotnej Louis i Clementine rozmawiają na temat domu, którego rodzice Lou chcieli wybudować przed rozwodem. Razem planują wygląd domu i postanawiają, że gdy wrócą do szkoły to na pewno go zbudują. Jeśli w poprzednim epizodzie Clem powstrzyma AJ'a przed odcięciem palca Louisa, to zaczną o tym rozmawiać. Jeśli pod koniec 2. sezonu Clementine została sama i straciła swój palec, opisze chłopakowi swoje odczucia związane z brakiem tej części ciała. Gdy dochodzą do mostu i spotykają Minervę, Louis przez cały czas próbuje pomóc Tenn'owi przejść na drugą stronę. Gdy bliźniaczkę zaczynają zjadać szwendacze, Tennessee wpada w szał. * Jeśli Clem nie pozwoliła AJ'owi samemu oceniać, co jest dobre a co złe: Louis przerzuca Tenn'a na druga stronę mostu, a sam zostaje zjedzony przez szwendacze. * Jeśli Clem pozwoliła AJ'owi samemu oceniać, co jest dobre a co złe: AJ strzela Tenn'owi w szyje, a Louis przeskakuje na druga stronę mostu. Przez pierwsze kilkanaście sekund jest bardzo zły, ale szybko zaczyna rozumieć, iż była to dobra decyzja. Wszyscy zaczynają uciekać. Louis wpada na pomysł przejścia przez płot, by potem pomóc przejść reszcie. Niestety, szwendacze okrążają ich wszystkich. Dochodzi do ponownego rozdzielenia - Lou biegnie prosto do szkoły, a Clem i AJ powoli zmierzają w tamta stronę inną drogą. Później widzimy Louisa już pod koniec gry, gdy AJ wraca z połowu ryb. Chłopak wita dzieciaka przy wejściu. Następnie, gdy już okazuje się że Clem wcale nie umarła i wszyscy jedzą przy stole, Louis siedzi obok dziewczyny/przyjaciółki. Po skończonym daniu Lou i Clementine stają przy mapie i planują misję - sprawdzenie, co za ludzie ukrywają się nieopodal. Nowa liderka szkoły mówi, że chce by to Louis tam poszedł. AJ podsłuchuje całą rozmowę i zaczyna dopytywać się, o co chodzi. Podczas rozmowy możliwe jest, by Lou przeprosił podopiecznego Clem za swoje zachowanie bo śmierci Tenn'a. Jeśli Clementine oraz Louis są parą, to chłopak po wypowiedzeniu przez dziewczynę słów "Teraz ty musisz mi obiecać, że będziesz bardzo ostrożny" pocałuje ją w policzek. Jeśli w Suffer The Children uratujemy Violet zamiast Louisa: Gdy Clem wstaje z ziemii po ponownym wybuchu statku Delty, Louis ratuje ją przez szwendaczem. Następnie pomaga oczyścić teren, gdy dziewczyna pomaga wyjść na ląd Violet. Wszyscy chowają się za pudłami, by nie zostać zauważonym przez resztę żywych członków Delty. Gdy Clementine karze im kierować się w stronę koni (gdzie jest Ruby i Willy), Louis idzie tam razem ze wszystkimi. Po wyrzuceniu granatu przez Minervę konie się płoszą, przez co Louis zostaje rozdzielony od Clementine. Następnym razem widzimy Louisa już w szkole, gdy okazuje się, że Clem jest żywa. Podczas jedzenia kolacji chłopak (ze względu na brak języka) poda dziewczynie karteczkę. * Jeśli w 2 epizodzie Clementine wyzna Louisowi uczucia: Clem zaniemówi po przeczytaniu karteczki. AJ zechce zajrzeć co na niej pisze, ale dziewczyna powie mu, by sie tym nie przejmował, Wtedy Lou całuje Clementine w policzek, na co ta reaguje chichotem (odnosząc się do zdjęć znalezionych w plikach gry, na karteczce było napisane "Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? ~Louis"). * Jeśli w 2 epizodzie Clementine pójdzie z Violet lub powie Louisowi, że jest dobrym przyjacielem: Clem zacznie się śmiać po przeczytaniu karteczki i nazwie chłopaka kretynem. Relacje z innymi postaciami Clementine "Co, jeśli coś Ci się stanie, Clem? Co jeśli... Jeśli nie będę w stanie..." - Louis martwiąc się o Clementine przed wtargnięciem na pokład Delty (jeśli uratujemy go w ep. 2) Louisowi od samego początku podobała się Clementine. Już w pierwszym epizodzie starał się ją podrywać i pytał ją, czy kiedykolwiek miała chłopaka. Podczas konfrontacji z Marlonem przyznaje, że bardzo ją lubi i przy doborze odpowiednich słów wstawia się za nią. Mimo, iż na początku drugiego epizodu jest zły na nią i AJ'a za zabicie jego najlepszego przyjaciela, to bardzo tego żałuje i ją przeprasza. Jeśli gracz tak zdecyduje, może zostać jej chłopakiem. Jeśli uratujemy go zamiast Violet, to w trzecim epizodzie wielokrotnie pokaże, że zależy mu na Clementine. Zorganizuje dla nich randkę i wyzna, że się o nią martwi. Alvin Jr. "Bardzo mi przykro, kolego. Proszę, wyzdrowiej..." - Louis czuwający nad postrzelonym AJ'em. Louis opiekował się chłopcem, gdy Clementine była nieprzytomna. W jednej z późniejszych scen oddaje mu swoją porcję jedzenia. AJ wydaje się go lubić. Gdy Marlon przewraca go wyrywając mu pistolet z ręki, Lou natychmiast pomaga mu wstać. Mimo, iż na początku drugiego epizodu jest bardzo na niego zły, to potem go przeprasza i czuwa nad nim, gdy jest postrzelony. Przynosi mu nawet nowe ubrania. Pociesza go, gdy jest smutny z powodu nie znania życia przed pojawieniem się szwendaczy. Podczas imprezy w trzecim epizodzie wyjaśnia mu działanie gramofonu i ogląda jak tańczy. AJ nazywa go swoim przyjacielem i ratuje go (jeśli gracz tak wybierze) przed utratą palca. Violet "Jest przy mnie zawsze gdy jej potrzebuję" - Louis do Clementine o Violet (jeśli uratujemy go zamiast Vi). Violet i Louis przyjaźnią się, mimo ich drastycznie różnych osobowości. Louis uwielbia dokuczać dziewczynie, za to Violet zazwyczaj jest poirytowana beztroską i optymizmem chłopaka. Gdy Louis próbuje flirtować z Clementne podczas gry w karty, Violet droczy się z nim, uważając jego próbę podrywu za marną i mówiąc, że nic dziwnego, że nigdy nie miał dziewczyny. Jeśli uratujemy go zamiast Violet w drugim epizodzie, to Louis przyznaje, że Vi zawsze jest przy nim gdy jej potrzebuje i jest w stanie zabić, by tylko utrzymać go bezpiecznego. Marlon "Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem, prawie bratem, ale rzeczy które zrobił... Były popierdolone" - słowa Lou wypowiedziane do Clem podczas przeprosin - cytat ten pokazuje, co chłopak myślał o swoim przyjacielu po jego śmierci. Louis i Marlon znają się od bardzo dawna i są przyjaciółmi. Razem uczęszczali do szkoły dla trudnej młodzieży. W epizodzie "Done Running" Clementine i AJ znajdują w gabinecie dyrektora ich wspólne zdjęcie. Gdy podczas konfrontacji z Marlonem zwrócimy się z prośbą o pomoc do Louisa, widzimy, że trudno mu przychodzi działać przeciwko swojemu przyjacielowi. Po jego śmierci staje się mniej radosny, na szczęście po czasie wszystko wraca do normy. Od kiedy umarł, Louis nie lubi o nim rozmawiać. Aasim "Nigdy nie zrozumiem tego idioty" - Aasim do Clementine mówiąc o Louisie (jeśli pójdziemy z nim na łowy zamiast bawić się z Louisem). Aasim jest podirytowany zachowaniem Louisa i wyraźnie nie podziela jego sposobu postrzegania świata. Mówi do niego, że staje się coraz bardziej irytujący z dnia na dzień. Louis początkowo jako jedyny wie o uczuciach, jakimi Aasim darzy Ruby. Minerva "Po wszystkim co ona Lilly zrobiła, ty tak po prostu jej pomożesz?! Pierdol się!" - Louis do Minervy. Gdy Lilly wspomina o Minervie podczas najazdu na szkołę, mówi, iż Minnie nazwała Louisa "chłopakiem, który mimo wszystko zawsze potrafi sprawić by się zaśmiała". Gdy w trzecim epizodzie widzimy ją robiącą drewno, Louis przytula ją. Jeśli uratujemy Louisa zamiast Violet, to gdy Minerva wyzna iż zabiła swoją siostrę, Lou zaczyna krzyczeć, bić w metalowe drzwi więzienne i ją wyzywać. Lilly "Wyprałaś jej mózg! Wy ludzie jesteście popierdoleni!" - Louis do Lilly o Minervie. Jeśli uratujemy Violet zamiast Louisa, to Lilly podirytowana ciągłym gadaniem chłopaka utnie mu język. Jeśli jednak uratujemy Lou, to podczas rozmowy jej z Clem w epizodzie trzecim chłopak nazwie ją potworem i zacznie na nią krzyczeć. Wtedy ta skaże obciąć mu palec - zależnie od wyborów gracza, może się to stać lub nie. James "Funkcjonalna i modna. Wezmę dwie!" - Louis do James'a żartując na temat jego maski szwendacza. W drugim epizodzie Louis jest wyraźnie niezadowolony, gdy Clem podczas gry "ożeń się/przelecieć/zabij" mówi, że poślubiła-/"przeleciałaby" James'a. Podczas gdy Violet mówi "Brzmi tajemniczo", ''Louis komentuje "''Dziwne. Wymawiasz 'przerażająco' inaczej niż ja". Kiedy poznaje go w epizodzie trzecim, to wita go powyższym żartem i wydaje się go nawet lubić. Zabite ofiary * Dorian (opcjonalne, przypadkowe), * niezliczona liczba szwendaczy i zwierząt. Ciekawostki * Louis uwielbia baseball w przeciwieństwie do Violet, która go nienawidzi. * Louis przyznaje, że nigdy nie miał dziewczyny. * Najgorszą rzeczą jaką w życiu zjadł Louis jest kantalupa - odmiana melona cukrowego. * Chłopak jest wielkim fanem muzyki klasycznej, chce zachować stary świat w postaci sztuki, muzyki i kultury. * W dzieciństwie posiadał żółwia o imieniu Geoff. * Według zdjęć znalezionych w plikach gry, na karteczce, którą w 4 epizodzie Louis dał dla Clem (jeśli wcześniej romansowali, a chłopak stracił język) jest napisane pytanie "Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?". * W czwartej klasie brał udział w konkursie ortograficznym (Spelling Bee), ale odpadł, gdyż nie potrafił przeliterować słowa "recommend". * Nadal pamięta numer swojej babci. * Louis jest jedną z niewielu postaci w uniwersum The Walking Dead, która nadała swojej broni imię. Pozostałymi są Negan z kijem baseballowym "Lucille", Molly z czekanem o imieniu "Hilda" oraz Danny St.John z "Charlotte". Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Mężczyźni